Back to Basics
by ghmari
Summary: Burke has disappeared and Cristina is pregnant. Nine months after season3. Cristina makes an effort to find Burke. After Ch.2 It's snippets of Burktina going through events of their child's life together.
1. Chapter 1

Watching her son sleep she decided it was time to make the call. They were both finally home and in good health. Her child was going to need a father in his life and even though Alex offered to be there whenever she needed him, she knew it wouldn't be the same.

Cristina hadn't heard from Burke since he walked out on the wedding and she never dared to ask about where he went. Quite frankly she didn't care, that wasn't entirely true she just didn't want to care. He took all the things that meant something to him and left. Disconnecting the phones she changed her numbers, packed her things and moved out of his apartment. She donated all his furniture and clothes to goodwill doing her best to erase Preston Burke out of her life.

She only allowed that one moment of weakness when she let Meredith hold her and let the tears flow as she realized she was Free. When the stick turned blue she realized that Preston Burke would never be that kind and just set her free. She was pregnant.

She wasn't going to keep it. She didn't want the first child he gave her and she sure as hell didn't want one now that he was out of her life. A reminder of what was never meant to be, a reminder of all the pain Preston Burke had caused her. Sitting in the small clinic she waited for her name to be called and when she sat in the exam room in the hospital gown she remembered the last thing her mother had said to her.

"_What did you do to make that wonderful man walk out of your wedding?" When Cristina didn't answer a disappointed Helen continued. "You're going to end up all alone if you keep running the only men who could possible want to be with you off."_

_All Cristina could concentrate on at the time was breathing. She needed to breathe and keep the tears from falling. But somehow her mother's words were melting her resolve. She was alone and she didn't even know why. She had done everything that Burke wanted and yet it wasn't enough to make him happy. He was gone._

Now the thought of being alone terrified her and she wasn't sure why. That's wasn't true she knew why. He had asked her to spend the rest of their lives together and before he made his vows he walked away. He was always supposed to be by her side and now in some ironic way he was, the child inside of her was apart of him. Getting dressed and walking out of the clinic she decided that she didn't want to be alone.

When she told Meredith that she had decided to keep the baby, Meredith asked if she was planning to tell Burke. Cristina calmly informed her that she was going to wait till after giving birth to find out where Burke was. She knew she couldn't deal with pregnancy and her past all at the same time.

Three months into the pregnancy there were complications and for a while no one thought the baby would make it. But Cristina followed doctor's orders, she rested, improved her meals and kept up with taking her vitamins. Seventh months into the pregnancy there was more complications and was hospitalized, there was a point where they thought neither of them would make it.Cristina was rushed into surgery during the eighth month where she had a c-section and her premature son was brought into the world. She coded twice while on the table but thankfully she had the best surgeon since Addison had flown in from California. Her and her son had spent an entire month in the hospital with Meredith and Alex hovering over them. They had finally been released a week ago and they settled into their new home.

Picking up the phone she dialed the number that Dr.Webber gave her. She held her breathe as she heard the first ring and the second ring and when it rang for the third time she got ready to hang up. She almost dropped the phone when the other end picked up and the voice said 'hello'. Maybe she wasn't ready for this. With a nervous voice she finally answered.

"Hello, Mrs. Burke. This is Cristina Yang. Your son's ex….girlfriend." She couldn't bring herself to say fiancée. "Umm…I was wondering if you can tell me how to get a hold of your son."

"Hello Cristina." Preston's mother said unsure of what to think of the sudden phone call. They hadn't heard from or about Cristina since they received a package in the mail containing the choker that she gave Cristina for her wedding. And they never really understood what had happened all those months ago since whenever they asked or mentioned her name Preston would have this painfully sad face and just would say he didn't want to talk about it. "Preston doesn't really have a way to contact him."

"Oh…umm ok." He didn't want her to know where he was. She felt silly for still being hurt by that fact. He had moved on and it was time for her to do the same.

"It's not what you think Cristina. Preston is in Africa!" Jane interrupted when she heard the sound of Cristina's voice. Burke had moped around his parent's home for two weeks after he left Seattle and he finally made the decision to go. He had lost the one thing that meant the world to him. He needed to get away and it was a wonderful opportunity not only to help people but to get away from the dreams that he had destroyed.

"Africa?" Cristina asked he never mentioned anything about Africa to her.

'Yes, he is with doctors without borders there. He calls when he can but it's not very often. Would you like me to give him a message next time he calls?" Jane asked. Jane knew whatever made Cristina call had to be important.

"Umm I guess you can tell him that I had a baby. It's his. He doesn't have to come back. I just thought he had a right to know." She held back tears as the words left her mouth. She could hear Jane intake of air as she told her she had a grandchild. Hanging up the phone she went into the nursery and picked up her sleeping son. The tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized that her son might never get to meet his father.

A/N: New Burktina Story…This one is going to be short. I've seen some stories of Cristina being pregnant and never telling Burke and then him showing up years later… so I thought I'd do something a little different. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Cristina was awoken abruptly when she heard her son cries, she groaned when she heard someone at the door. It couldn't be Meredith or Alex, they had keys and they knew she'd kill them for waking up her child. Picking up the little boy she soothed him a bit and the crying stopped, walking to the door with the child in her hands she turned the knob. Standing on the other side of the door was Burke's parents.

Opening the door all the way she let them in, their eyes were fixated on the child in her arms. She uncovered his face and Jane's arms asked to hold him. Cristina gently placed the sleeping baby in her arms.

"He so little!" Jane marveled as she held her grandson for the first time.

"He was premature" Cristina answered. "But he's healthy and that's all that matters."

"Hi sweetheart, I'm you grandma." Jane cooed at the baby. Donald touched the baby's fingers and whispered "and I'm your grandpa."

Cristina sat in the chair and watched Burke's parents bond with their grandchild for the first time. She wanted to ask about Burke but she was afraid to know the answer. "We brought some gifts." Donald said as he handed Cristina a bag. Opening the bag she pulled out some onesies that said 'I love my grandma and grandpa.'

"We couldn't resist." Jane said smiling down at the baby. "But it looks like they are a little too big for him."

"They're cute." Cristina responded as she put them back in the bag. She'd make sure to put them on him only when they were around. Looking in the bag she spotted a few baby rattles and some other clothes.

"What's he's name?" Jane asked placing a kiss on the baby's forehead.

"James A. Yang." Cristina said looking up at Jane. She didn't give him the last name Burke because she wasn't entirely sure he would be there. She knew how much family meant to him but she was no longer apart of that.

"Preston wanted to know his name." Jane said watching Cristina's reaction. She could tell that her son missed her but she wasn't sure how Cristina felt about Preston. "He's coming. He had some things to wrap up and he couldn't get an earlier flight."

He was coming. And he knew about their son. She wasn't sure she was ready to see him, be around him. She hated that he could unravel her and make her nervous. Taking a deep breathe she told herself that she was over him and he wouldn't bother her. They'd just have to figure out how to have separate lives and raise a child. She had no plans to forgive him.

Jane and Donald spent the hour watching their grandchild eat and sleep. After they took enough pictures they reluctantly left with the promise to return in the morning.

…………………………………………………………………

Alex watched over James as he slept soundly in the crib. When James was born Cristina stopped sleeping and she'd just watch him making sure that he was still breathing. Alex became worried about her and made a promised watch James while she slept. At first she said she didn't need his help but after a while she gave into her need for sleep and made him promise never to take his eyes off of him.

Recently she told him that he didn't have to do that anymore but every once in a while he'd come and make sure that they were all right. He like spending time with them they were a good distraction.

The knock at the door was light and Cristina wasn't sure what she heard was real. It had to be Burke's parents it was an hour later then when they said they would be there. Opening the door Cristina stood frozen as she got a glimpse of Preston Burke as he stood behind his parents. Avoiding eye contact she opened the door and silently let them in. The awkwardness was evident as Burke and Cristina said hello for the first time since he left her on their wedding day.

"Umm…the baby's asleep but I'll go get him anyways." She sure wasn't going to make small talk with them. Walking into the nursery Alex looked up waiting for her to say something.

"What's wrong?" he asked when she scooped up the baby in her arms.

"Burke is here with his parents and you can't leave me alone with them. Please stay." She said in a desperate tone. They walked out of the nursery together. Placing a kiss on the James forehead she faced him towards Burke. "This is James."

Burke mesmerized every feature of his son's face. Burke smiled as his eyes took in the small chin dimple. Cristina placed the baby in his arms and stepped back next to Alex. Holding back tears he looked up at Cristina and whispered a "Thanks." He knew that it took a lot for her to tell him.

"I told you he looks like you when you were little." Jane said to Preston. "Well except for his hair, he has more hair then you did."

"And he's much smaller then you were." Donald added.

"Lucky me" Cristina joked hoping to get rid of her nerves.

When James started to cry, Burke looked at Cristina for help. "It's his feeding time." She said as she went to the kitchen and prepared a bottle. She handed it to Burke and feed his child for the first time.

"How old is he?" Burke asked looking at Cristina. He wanted to know everything about his son but he didn't want to push Cristina to the point of where she regretted telling him about their son. Considering she wasn't going to keep the last child, much less tell him, he was surprised to find out that he had a son. He had always wanted a family but he never wanted for it to happen like this.

"He's going to be four weeks tomorrow." Cristina replied looking at her son who was in his father's arms. When Alex's pager went off she started to panic "Sorry I got to go." Walking him to the door she made him promise to come back. "I'll send Meredith if I can't make it back."

Walking back into the room Burke's parents made a lame excuse to leave and she was alone with Burke for the first time in nine months. He looked just as nervous as she felt.

"He burps faster when you rub his back instead of patting." After two hours of Preston Burke had feed, burped, changed and put his son to bed. Burke and Cristina had not said much to each other, they only talked about the baby and now with the baby asleep the tension filled the room again.

"I'm sorry." Burke said. He was apologizing for everything. For leaving and for not being there when he should have. And for first time in what seemed like forever he really looked at her. She was skinner and she looked more tired. His heart broke, he did this to her.

"Don't. There is nothing for you to be sorry about." She said holding back tears. It was too much to handle.

"Cristina." Before he could continue she interrupted him.

"I think you should go now. You can come back tomorrow."

Walking towards the door Burke went to leave, he felt like his spirit had been broken. Just when he felt like he couldn't feel any worse. Cristina stopped him and handed him custody papers. He wasn't going to be able to fix his mistake.

A/N: The format will change after this chapter. It will be Burke and Cristina going through events of their son's life. This was just a background look at what happened. They may or may not be a couple. Didn't want to do another story where they just bond over a baby.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Remember the format is different. These are just snippets of events in Burke and Cristina lives with their son. Enjoy!

**First Word**

Cristina and James were asleep on her bed with Alex lying next to them watching TV. After a while James woke up and crawled onto Cristina trying to wake her. Alex picked him up and started to play with him letting Cristina sleep a bit longer.

After a couple of tickle sessions they moved onto peek a boo. When James got board he started to climb on Alex to remove his hands form his face.

"Dadda." Alex stopped playing with him not sure he heard correctly. When James smiled and said it again Alex let out a laugh of disbelief. It was James first word.

"Cristina wake up!" Alex said shaking her arm. She had to hear her son's first word.

"What?" she groaned. Ignoring her, his attention returned to James.

"Say Dadda."

James just looked at Cristina who was now awake and started to crawl towards her. "Come on say dada." Alex asked as James ignored him. Looking at Cristina, "He said dada."

"Can you say dada?" Cristina asked James as she picked him up. He just smiled at her as his little hands went for her hair.

"He said it." Alex replied to Cristina look of disbelief. Cristina tired to get James to say it and after no success she turned to Alex, "You probably just imagined it."

"No I didn't he said…"

"Dadda!" James said noting the attention was being taken away from him.

"Oh my god he said his first word!" Cristina said in excitement, placing a kiss on the child's head. "You can't tell Burke" Cristina said warning Alex. "He's sensitive about this stuff and he already doesn't like you now that we're dating."

"Fine I won't tell him" he said reluctantly, turning his attention back to James. "Say Dadda."

"No say mom." Cristina said. "A child's first word should be mom."

"Dadda!" James said with a smile his hands still in Cristina's hair. Alex let out a triumph laugh. "You're just jealous."

"Oh, shut up. You aren't even his father."

…………………………………………………………………………

**First Birthday**

"What's this?" Cristina asked when Burke handed her an envelope.

"It's an invitation." Taking the card out of the envelope it had a big one on the cover.

"Oh. How nice of you to invite me to our son's birthday party." Cristina said sarcastically.

"Well it's more than I got from you." Burke said.

"You didn't get one from me because I'm not doing anything."

"How could you not do anything?" Burke asked in disbelief. It was their son's first birthday. He had to restrain himself from having clowns and ponies at the party. That would be for a later time.

"First of all he's turning one and he won't know what's going on. Second why would we have to different parties for him?"

"Cristina a baby's first birthday is very important. How could we not doing anything."

"Apparently we are doing something." She said holding up the card.

"No I'm doing something." He said taking the card from her.

"Well the card says it's happening at my house. So it's our party." She said snatching the card back.

"Fine but you're going to help decorate." He said flashing her a smile. "I'm bringing a friend." He said changing the subject before she could say no to decorating. It was still uncomfortable with the dating different people situation. He wasn't sure he could ever get used to seeing her with a boyfriend. He finally had starting dating and it was still felt awkward telling her about women he was seeing.

"Then she can help you decorate." Cristina said before walking away.

Cristina rolled her eyes when she walked into her house it was full of people she didn't know. Burke had invited parents from the nursery. He was the one who liked talking to the other parents at the nursery. She'd grimace every time he'd set up a play date for their son.

Working her way through her house she found Burke with James in his arms talking to his female campaign. It didn't bother her as much to see him dating, it did however bother her when their son was bait. The park was full of sluts who would use kids to try to get a date. Burke was too polite to tell them to get lost when they came up and commented on how cute James was even though all the while they were flirting with him. Walking up she took their son out of Burke's arms and announced it was time to cut the cake. The sooner she could get these people out of her house the better.

………………………………………………………………………..

**First Step**

It was their Sunday dinner, Burke had made them call a truce during their fights on how they would raise their son together and not actually be a couple. Even though he wanted to try to make things right with her she didn't want to try again. So Sunday dinner was their chance for their child to have both parents in the room without their being any hostility or awkwardness. It was important for both of them to have a good relationship with each other despite their past. Cristina childhood had been spent with her parents hating each other and they didn't want that for James.

Burke would come over and cook them dinner, and over dinner they'd discus James. After dinner they'd play with him and when he learned to crawl they'd chase after him. This soon became one of their favorite times it was almost like they were a family.

After dinner Burke and James were on the floor playing with the educational puzzles Burke had bought. When Cristina joined them James was ready to do something else. Pushing himself up to stand, he held onto the couch as he walked towards his mother. Cristina smiled as he crawled into her lap. Cristina held him up so he could walk back towards Burke.

Burke held out his arms waiting for his son. Burke's eye's opened wide when James let go of the couch and took a few unsteady steps towards his father.

"He's walking" Cristina said never taking her eyes off her son. Soon James lost his balance and fell onto the ground. Burke proudly picked him up and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Cristina got up and went into the bedroom for the video camera. Standing James against the couch with Burke not too far away with the video camera in his hands. They waited for him to let go and walk so they could capture it on camera. After a while James gave them what they wanted.

Burke marveled as his son walked towards him. These were the moments Burke lived for, watching his son grow up. He was grateful that he had the chance to be apart of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Preschool**

"He's going to be okay right?" Burke asked, looking at his son through the window.

"Yeah he'll be fine." Cristina said standing next to Burke. They were watching their son who was sitting on the floor surround by other children as they listened to the teacher read a book. They had both taken the morning off to take James to his first day of preschool.

James was ecstatic. He had all his school supplies in his new backpack and was ready to go before breakfast was served. Burke wasn't sure that he was ready to see his little boy grow up. While Cristina drove them to the school Burke sat in the back seat with his son and explained to him for the third time that if he wanted to come home all he had to do was call. "Daddy I wanna go to school." James said clutching his backpack. He loved learning and he was excited about school.

"Come on, let's go." Cristina said pulling Burke away form the door they had been standing in front of for the last ten minutes. "He'll be fine!"

When they got to the hospital they promised to meet at the nurse's station at two so they could pick up James from school. Burke was ready to go at one and he finally convinced Cristina to leave at 1:45. James was still playing with his new friends when Burke and Cristina arrived to pick him up.

"Look Daddy, we wrote our name." James said as he handed his school work to Burke. "The teacher said I was the best!"

"Good Job." Burke said as he looked at the paper that had James Alex Burke written about six times on it. Cristina was listening to James tell his stories about his friends and playing tag at recesses. His son was in preschool and before Burke would know it he'd be in high school.

"Are you okay?" Cristina asked watching their son put up his artwork on the fridge.

"He's just growing up so fast."

"He's in preschool Burke, stop overreacting! I hope you're not going to act like this when he goes to college." She was right he was being a bit overdramatic but he couldn't help it, his son was growing up. He now knew how his mother felt when he was growing up.

**Little League**

Burke had been a bit apprehensive when his son showed an interest in sports. His mother never let him join when he was younger because she was always afraid he'd get hurt. So instead she enrolled him in music, cooking, math and science activities to keep him busy and away from sports. During his junior year of high school he joined the track team and found he was actually very good at it. Soon running became one of his favorite past times.

But looking at his son and how small he was he understood why his mother was so overprotected. He tried to convince Cristina to hold off a year before putting him on a baseball team. She informed him that she already had bought him his uniform and that James was really looking forward to this and that he should be supportive.

When he made on last final attempt by listing all the possible dangers of baseball she laughed at him, "This is about you being picked last for sports isn't?"

"What makes you think I was picked last?" he asked in a hurt tone.

"I've seen pictures." She said smiling. "Just let him try it and if he doesn't like it or he gets hurt, he can quit."

So there he was in the park with a video camera in his hand waiting for his son to come up to bat with Cristina and Alex sitting next to him. When James finally went up to the plate to bat he tapped the ball and it rolled toward second base. Burke, Cristina and Alex cheered as James ran to first base. He didn't make it far. He was tagged before he got to second base. But he was still very enthusiastic when his team lost the game. "Did you see me hit the ball daddy?"

Burke said yes and told him that he even got it on camera so he could so grandma and grandpa. "See it wasn't that bad." Cristina said as they walked to the car.

But during the fifth game when James decided that he was going to slide into second like Alex showed him he ended up fracturing his wrist. They took him to Seattle Grace where he had to have a cast.

Watching his son sleep Burke was glad that he was okay, James really didn't seem to mind that he wasn't going to be able to play for a while. He thought his cast was really cool and couldn't wait for his friends to sign it. "It wasn't as bad as you imagined it, now was it." Cristina said coming into the room.

'No. He's okay and that's all that matters." Cristina was right he was a bit overdramatic when it came to his son but he just wanted to make sure that he never got hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

Opening the door Cristina was surprised to see Burke standing on the other side with a bag full of presents behind his back.

"I know it's late but I was waiting till James was asleep." Burke asked looking around as he walked in.

"He's been asleep for an hour." She said closing the door behind her. "He was all excited about Christmas."

He knew Cristina wasn't a big fan of the holidays but she had gotten better about it since James was around. But when he started reading James stories of Santa Claus she drew the line, saying that her son wasn't going to believe in things that weren't real. Sitting him down she was about to tell him the truth when she noticed the enthralled look in is eyes. James was the only one who could melt her core and she didn't have the heart to tell him the truth. So she made Burke do it.

When Burke finished putting the rest of the gifts under the tree he bought them, he walked over to where Cristina was in the living room. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm watching 'It's a wonderful life'." She said in board tone.

"Can I join you?" he asked lingering by the couch.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to spend the holidays with?" she asked in a curious tone.

"We broke up!" he said as he sat down on the couch next to her. His eyes were glued to the television set trying to ignore Cristina's curious gaze. He finally got comfortable when her eye's turned back to the movie.

It didn't bother him that he no longer had a girlfriend, it meant that he got to spend more of the holidays with Cristina and his son. He spent most of his time with them anyways and he loved every moment. It was part of the reason for most of his break-ups. Women never liked how much time he spent with his ex-girlfriend and they only believed it was purely for the benefit of their son for a short time. They always accused him of still being in love with her.

It had been seven years going on eight that they hadn't been together. They had become good friends over the years and he was glad that they were able to move past everything and put their son first.

She was a wonderful mother and there were moments where he'd watch her with their son and he'd wished that they were together. She was beautiful and he had a hard time keeping his emotions in control when other men would look at her and hit on her. Moving on from her had been one of the hardest things he had to do and sometimes he wasn't too sure he was completely over her.

During the last part of the movie she started nodding off and her head was leaning against his shoulder. Kissing her hair he whispered, "Go to bed, I'm going to finish the movie and then stay in the guest room."

"I'm fine." She said not wanting to move. Burke let her stay where she was till the movie finished. Picking her up he took her to her bedroom and laid her down, before he made his way to the guest bedroom he checked on his son who was sleeping soundly. The guest bedroom was where he stayed when James was sick or when they shared the holidays and Burke wanted to be close. It felt like home, he was more comfortable there then he was in his own apartment.

Cristina and James were still asleep when Burke woke up, he quietly got up and made coffee waiting for one of them to awake. When James was the first to wake Burke wasn't surprised considering it was Christmas morning. He enlisted James help to make breakfast mostly to keep him away from the presents till Cristina woke up. However his son had other plans and snuck his way into Cristina bedroom and helped wake her up.

Presents were ripped into and by the time James was done he could have opened his own toy store. Everything on his wish list was granted. James handed Burke a wrapped gift and inside were ties and scrub caps that James had picked out himself. Cristina received a new medical journal to replace the one he colored in the year before.

James was in his room playing with his new toys when Burke and Cristina exchanged gifts. The first time Burke gave Cristina a gift for Christmas she was surprised considering they didn't exchange gifts when they were dating, she felt wired when she didn't have anything for him. She handed him the box, inside was a silver watch that had diamonds marking each hour. Cristina unwrapped her gift inside was a plaque of her first published article. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks" she whispered. Burke later hung it up in her bedroom and Cristina smiled, it was really the perfect gift. Wrapping his arms around her in a hug, "Merry Christmas."

She wrapped her arms tight around him, and he soon became aware of her body pressed against his. Neither wanted to let go, slowly they moved apart and gazed into each other's eyes. His hands tangled into her hair and lips claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss.

It had been far too long since their lips were pressed together. He missed her and everything was forgotten as they feasted hungrily on each other.

They nervously broke apart when James came into the room and announced he was ready for bed. Cristina straightened her hair and hurriedly took James to his room and put him to bed. When Burke came in to give his son a kiss goodnight, Cristina eyes never meet his.

He knew that she wasn't ready by the way she was acting. He was putting on his coat when she came out of the bedroom. "I'm going to go home tonight, I'll be back tomorrow." He said grabbing his keys.

Before he could open the door to leave Cristina moved in front of the door to prevent him from leaving. Her lips moved to his, soon his coat was being dragged by its sleeve as they made their way to room.

A/N: Cause you can't have a Bang story without them shacking up. :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry I've been lagging on writing this. Not the best but it's almost over.

It was like the beginning of their relationship all over again, all the sneaking around they were doing, except it wasn't from the peering eyes of the hospital, it was from their own son. They still had a lot to work through and they didn't want to get James's hopes up.

Burke didn't like all the sneaking around they were doing but Cristina was still unsure if she wanted more. He knew that she took things at a slower pace then he did but it still frustrated him. He just wanted them to be a family, that's all he ever wanted.

Two months into their secret relationship Cristina came down with the flu, Burke waited on her hand and foot. When he suggested that it could be morning sickness she threw him out of her room. She refused to believe she was pregnant but Burke kept walking around with a smug smile. She angrily took the pregnancy test off the nightstand and went to the bathroom to prove him wrong.

She nervously waited for the results, getting more anxious as the minutes ticked by, she couldn't be pregnant. They didn't need another child James was more then enough.

She let out a sigh of relief when the test was negative. When she showed Burke the disappointment was evident.

"Go out with me." He said lying next to her later that night. He just wanted to be with her beyond the late night tryst.

"Did you just ask me out on a date?"

"Yes…Let's go out. Let's do all the things we didn't do the first time."

"It's too late for all that." She sighed. Dating was for people who were just getting to know each other. They had already been through so much together. "Besides remember the only date we had. It was disastrous."

"You said it was the best date." He said thinking back to their date. It was definitely awkward and if he wasn't falling in love with her they probably would have broken up.

"The surgery was the best." She whispered. "You ordering for me and us not talking that was disastrous. You're lucky you were good in bed." She said laughing.

"Marry me!" he said looking into her eyes.

"That would be something we didn't do the first time." She said shaking her head. He moved so he could wrap his arms around her and his face settled into her hair. "This time we're going to do it." He whispered before he placed a kiss on her head.

Nine years after their son was born Preston Burke and Cristina Yang were married.

It wasn't the like the lavished ceremony that was planned the first time. After being dragged to the mall by Meredith to go dress shopping, Meredith drove Cristina to the courthouse, unsure of what they were doing there she followed Meredith into a room. she was surprised to see Derrick, Burke, their son and someone who looked like a judge. She assumed it was Meredith and Derrick getting married but when Burke walked towards her and took her hand and lead her in front of the Judge she realized it was for them. She opened her mouth to protest but Burke cut her off with his vows. They were finally going to get married.

After their vows were spoken they lips meet each others in a brief kiss but Burke pulled her back for a deeper kiss. They were finally married and he wasn't letting her go anytime soon.

"What did you tell James?" she asked as burke tightened his arms around her.

"That mama and daddy were in love and we're all going to be a family" he smiled as he recalled how happy their son was to find out that his parents were going to get married.

……………………………………………………………………

Not less then a year later Cristina was surrounded by five pregnancy tests that were all positive. She waited almost two weeks before she told Burke that she was pregnant. She knew that he would be all excited and never leave her side.

She was right he was ecstatic and he was always around making sure she was eating right and taking her vitamins. He didn't want to miss out on any part of the pregnancy, he was trying to make up for not being there for James. The guilt etched through him when he realized how hard it was for her to be pregnant. It was the scariest nine months of his life, watching her in struggle to keep their child alive. When she fell and was forced to be on bed rest for two weeks before their daughter was finally brought into the world, he had never been more scared in his entire life.

He never left her side during the delivery and when his daughter finally was placed into his arms he was thankful that they were both going to be okay.

"Do I get to name her?" he asked sitting next to Cristina on the hospital bed.

"Depends on what you want to name her." She said changing the pink blanket her daughter had wrapped around her.

"Jasmine?" he joked. He would never name one of their children after an ex. He let James middle name go because Cristina insisted that it was nothing and her and Alex weren't dating at the time.

"Never!" she said in disgust.

"Tamara Alexis Burke." He said taking his daughter from his wife.

"Yea that's nice." She said closing her eyes. Burke smiled at his daughter who was sleeping soundly in his arms. Meredith brought James later that day to introduce him to his new baby sister. James wasn't too happy that he was going to have to share his parents but seeing his new baby sister for the first time he started to come around.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: For those still reading, another short fluffy chapter!

First Date

"She's dressed like a slut!" Cristina said watching her son leave on his first date.

"That's our friend's daughter." Burke said shocked. "They make a cute couple." He added, closing the door when their car pulled out of the driveway.

"I hope you feel the same way when it's our daughter going out on her first date." She said smiling at him as she sat on the couch next to her daughter who was doing her homework in the living room.

"Of course I will, considering she'll be thirty when she goes out on her first date." Burke said as he sat down next to her.

"You wish!" she said laughing at him. Burke was thankful that he had a couple of years before his little girl grew up.

"Boys are yucky daddy." His daughter said reassuring her father with a smile.

"That's right princess." Burke said ignoring Cristina's face of disbelief.

Later that night after Burke tucked their daughter into bed he walked into their bedroom to Cristina on the bed reading a medical journal. He changed into her pajama bottoms and climbed into bed next to her. Placing a kissing her shoulder, "You know what would be amazing?" he asked before placing a kiss on her lips.

"A triple bypass?" Cristina said playing coy.

"Guess again!" Burke whispered as his hands traveled under her shirt. "We have a couple of hours before our son comes home and our daughter is sound asleep." He whispered his lips moving down her neck.

An hour later Cristina hands traced Burke's chest as she drifted in and out of sleep. Burke shifted when he heard the car pull into the driveway. "Aren't you going to see how things went?" Cristina tiredly asked when he didn't move from the bed.

"We'll find out in the morning. Go back to sleep." His arms tightened around her waist and went back to sleep.

The next morning over breakfast all that Cristina a Burke got out of their son was that he had fun and that he liked her.

…………………………………………………………..

Trumpet Concert

Burke sat in between his daughter and an empty seat, the concert had started ten minutes ago and Cristina was late. He hoped she would make it before James went on to perform his solo.

Thirty minutes later Cristina quietly slipped into the seat next to Burke. Cristina ignored Burke's raised eyebrow, "You're late."

"He hasn't gone on yet." She whispered. "I made it on time so I wouldn't have to see all the rotten players."

He cleared his throat hoping no one heard her, nothing she said could shock him anymore. His attention turned to the stage when the band started filling in. James was in the second row and they had a perfect view of him from where they were sitting. Lucky for Cristina they were the last act and the concert was over.

James walked up to his parents and his sister at the front of the school where they were waiting for them. "You did a good job son, I'm proud of you!"

"You were the best one there!" Cristina exclaimed.

On the way towards the car Burke's arm curled around Cristina's waist and he leaned in towards her ear, "I thought you missed the other ones?"

"I don't need to sit through all the other kids to know my kid the best one. He is my kid after all." She said flashing him a cocky smile.

"Hey I was the one who taught him how to play." Burke said pretending to be hurt.

"Oh yeah I guess you had a little something to do with it." She slid into the car and they were off to a celebration dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: YAY I'm actually in a writing mood…..so hopefully it won't be too long before I post the last two chapters. Another fluffy chapter. :)

College

Burke spent the weekend helping James fill out college applications. James was an overachiever like his mother and had his heart set on going to Stanford and no other place would be acceptable. But Burke suggested that he have a back up plan just in case, he ignored the eye rolls from his wife and son.

It amazed Burke how much James was like Cristina, as much as he loved his wife he was glad that their daughter wasn't showing any of her mothers characteristics. He wasn't sure he could handle it.

When James received the acceptance letter into Stanford Burke and Cristina were so proud of their son, he was all grown up and was about to leave for college. Stanford was too far away and Burke was sure going to miss not seeing his son everyday.

The night before they were flying to takes James to Stanford Burke found Cristina watching him sleep, he stood with her for a bit. Burke was reminded of when he first met James, how everything was so different. Placing a kiss on top of Cristina's head he was glad that things had change, they were a family now.

He reluctantly pulled her to away from James bedroom, "we should get some sleep."

"I'm going to miss him!"

"I know. I'm going to miss him too. But before you know it he'll be back and he'll be beyond smart like his beautiful mother."

"Yeah and we have still have Tamara. She'll keep our hands full."

"She's an angel!" Burke exclaimed. "I'm not worried."

"She'll be dating soon!"

"Oh don't remind me!" Burke said groaning. "They're almost all grown up."

"Yup, pretty soon we'll have the house all to ourselves."

"It will be like when we first moved in together." Burke said looking at her with a suggestive smile.

"Yeah we can work insane amount of hours again."

"That's not what I had in mind." He said he wanted to get away from the hospital and have her all to himself. "We could travel? Go on that honeymoon we never had!"

"Sounds like fun! But not for too long, the hospital would fall apart if neither of us were there."

Coming home from leaving James at college Burke and Cristina spent the night in their son's bedroom. The next night they went back to their bed and soon they fell back into a routine. The house was a lot calmer since James had been away he was a world wind like his mother had been when she and Burke moved in together. Leaving trails of messes behind him, thankfully he had an affect on Cristina and their daughter and they weren't as bad.

"He's coming home for Thanksgiving." Burke said hanging up the phone and joining his wife on the couch.

"I thought he was going to spend it with the slut and her family? And we'd see him at Christmas."

She's not a slut she's his girlfriend and he was but my mother talked to him."

"Did she use I could die and you don't want to spend time with me excuse again?" she asked rolling her eyes. Ever since Donald had passed away Jane demanded that they had family time and she moved to Seattle to be closer to the family. Burke had almost suggested she move in with them but he knew that Cristina would never agree to that. And he wouldn't want his mother and his wife angry with him at the same time under the same roof.

"Something like that." He said smiling. "He also said he had an announcement on his decision about going medical school."

"Is he going to go?" Cristina asked trying to mask her excitement of the possibility.

"He's going to make an announcement." He said as he started to get up from the couch. She could break him and if he stayed near her longer she would win.

"That doesn't mean he didn't tell you. Tell me what did he say?" Cristina grabbing his arm to prevent him from getting up all the way.

"He wants to be the one to tell you." Burke replied hoping she'd drop the subject.

"Come on. You know I can't wait that long." She said as she moved onto his lap and placed a kiss on his lips. "I'll make it worth your wild."

Burke did his best not to give into temptation but as soon as her lips moved from his lips down his neck and too his chest he gave in. "He said something about following his parent's footsteps."

"We did a great job raising him." Cristina said with a proud tone. "He's perfect."

"Yes he is just like his mother." Burke said bringing the attention once again to her lips. "Who I believed promised me that if I gave her secret information she'd make it worth my wild." Wrapping his arms around her they slowly moved to the bedroom. "Time to pay up!"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: One more chapter left…will try to post before season four of Greys.

"It's a bit extravagant!" Cristina exclaimed said looking around the church. Burke tightened his hand around hers as they walked into the church for their sons wedding rehearsal. It brought back memories of their wedding that never happened. "Yup, it's what Jennifer wanted." Burke said answering her.

Spotting their son they walked over to him, "You nervous son?" Burke asked.

"A little bit." He said looking around. "She's late."

"She'll be here!" Cristina said reassuring. "She'd be crazy not to be!"

"Yeah" James said still not reassured.

Jennifer had showed up an hour later and explained that she was called into emergency surgery. "I told you not to tell him." Cristina said noticing her son was still nervous even after she fiancé showed up.

"He asked about our wedding, I couldn't avoid it." Burke explained, he remembered James asking why they didn't have a big wedding. He hated recalling leaving Cristina, it was the only thing he was ashamed of. "He'll be fine."

The wedding was only a half an hour late and it went off without a hitch. The tension left James when the justice of the peace said he could kiss his bride.

Cristina's hands wrapped around Burke's neck as they danced, dancing not too far from them was their son and his bride. "The wedding was beautiful." Burke said.

"It was nice. Thankfully we didn't have to do anything." Cristina said smiling.

Burke smiled back at her before he placed his lips on hers. " Did I tell you how beautiful you look? Burke whispered in her ear " and that I love you!"

"You don't look too bad yourself." She said eyeing him in his tux. "You know this is a hotel." Burke suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"No!" Cristina said trying to move from the circle of his arms. "I'm waiting for a dance with my son."

"You're dancing with me for now." Burke said keeping his arms around her.

Soon after James danced with Cristina and Burke danced with Jennifer, the bride and groom left to start their honeymoon. "You ready to go home?" Burke asked wrapping his arms around her and pulling her away form the bar.

"Yeah I'm ready."

'They loved their wedding gift."

"I told you they'd love it. It was the perfect place for our honeymoon."

…………………………………………………………………………………

After trying to get pregnant for two years James and Jennifer were happy to finally announce to their parents that they were going to be grandparents. Everyone was ecstatic even Cristina after she was reassured that she would never be called Grandma. Claiming she was still too hot to be a grandmother.

When they found out it was a girl everything that was pink was bought.

Burke and Cristina were paged when Jennifer went into labor and after the forth hour of waiting Cristina got bored and went to find an interesting surgery in the pit. Seven hours later Cristina was paged by Burke to come meet their granddaughter. Walking into Jennifer's hospital room she found Burke with the little girl in his arms, he was in love.

Walking to where Burke was he placed a kiss on the little girl's head, and he reluctantly placed the child in her arms, "Have you named her?" Cristina asked her eyes focused on the child.

"Samantha Jane Burke!" James said proudly.

In bed later that night Burke and Cristina were getting ready to go to sleep. "She's beautiful!" Burke said marveling at the fact that he had a grandchild.

"Yeah and the best part is no two am feeding or midnight crying."

"Our only job is to spoil her!"


	10. Chapter 10

Burke loved family dinners that happened at least once a month, they would all get to together and catch up on what was happening in each others lives. Tamara was in town on her break from college and James and his wife were coming with Samantha. It had been far too long since they had all been together for a family dinner and Burke was more than happy that he was cooking a dinner for his family again.

"You want to help me cook dinner?" Burke asked Cristina who was coming out of the bedroom.

"What do you think?" Cristina said rolling her eyes. He only actually got her to cook with him once and she set a pan on fire and decided that she would never cook again.

"What time are they going to be here?" Cristina asked taking a taste of what Burke was making.

"At seven but James might be a late." Playfully moving her hand away from the food he ushered her out of the kitchen. "If your not going to help me then you can't be in the kitchen!"

"Where's the ballerina tutu you bought for Sam?" Cristina asked ignoring the fact she was just kicked out of her own kitchen.

"In the guest room. I figured we'd give it to her after dinner. Are you taking her to ballet practice tomorrow."

"Yeah, James is going to meet us there later." She watched Burke cover the pans and checked the oven.

"It's almost done." Burke said walking towards her. "Did you get the wine out?" Cristina asked as Burke grasped her hand and pulled her to the living room to sit on the couch. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Having a moment alone with my wife." He said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

"Eww! Can you guys not do that in front of your innocent daughter!" Burke and Cristina broke apart and there was Tamara at the door. Burke reluctantly let go of his wife and greeted their daughter. "Hi sweetie."

"Hi daddy!" she said hugging her father.

"What?" Burke asked noticing his daughter worried look.

"I brought a friend."

"What kind of friend?" Burke asked afraid to know the answer.

"He goes to my school and he's really nice." Tamara said trying to reassure her father that her boyfriend was a good guy. Cristina made her way to the door and noticed the young man lingering near the car unsure of whether he was welcome or not.

"Be nice!" Cristina said to Burke after Tamara introduced them to her boyfriend. Burke agreed, knowing that James would help him make sure this young man didn't have any bad intentions with his daughter.

Dinner went while despite the new boyfriend who after sometime was finally able to breathe easily. They all said their goodbyes not realizing it would be their last family dinner together.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Placing the flowers on the gravestone Burke did his best to remember her laugh and the way her soft curls felt. He missed her. The little girl stood motionless beside him holding a single red rose. Burke noticed the fear in her eyes, "its okay!" Burke said encouraging her to put the flower on the gravestone.

It had been a little more than a year since Cristina had died. She was driving Samantha to ballet practice when a drunk driver smashed into her side of the vehicle. She died on the way to the hospital. Burke's heart was shattered seeing her lifeless body on the gurney. He stayed with her through the night and replayed that last time her saw her and the conversation they had, the last time he kissed her, made love to her, and the last time he told her he loved her. It was the last time he ever let himself think about those memories.

He visited her grave at least once a week and he made a special visit today because it was her birthday and surprisingly Samantha wanted to go with him. It was the first time she had gone. She had watched the paramedics take Cristina's body out of the car and the image of Cristina's curls stained with blood never left her memory.

The reassured her that it wasn't her fault and that there was nothing she could have done but the image haunted her. "Come on sweetheart." Burke said "let's go." Wiping a single tear from her eyes the young girl placed the rose on the grave stone and grasped her grandfather's hand as they walked away form the cemetery.

A/N: Last chapter because if I continue something might happen to Burke. Thanks to those who read and reviewed!


End file.
